Un premio problemático
by Nix 1336
Summary: Como intensivo por su exitoso desempeño Shikamaru recibe una pequeña sorpresa... Es mi primer fick, ojala me dejen su opinión para ir mejorando...Naruto no me pertenece y solo escribo como pasatiempo


**Un premio problemático**

**Cap 1**

**Un castaño camina perezosamente por las calles de konoha intentando encontrar la solución de su dilema…**

**Flash back**

**Nara presentándose-dijo con la misma expresión de cansancio de cada día, todo el consejo estaba reunido allí, y podía calcular todas las posibilidades para haber sido llamado… pero ¿para q…? de todas formas ya se enteraría…**

**Espero paciente, pero la hokage no parecía muy convencida de lo q diría, finalmente tras un suspiro comenzó:**

"**Shikamaru Nara, por tu excelente trabajo como estratega has asegurado otra victoria para nuestra querida konoha… bla bla bla…" y finalmente algo interesante, o más bien perturbador salio de sus labios "el consejo a decidido premiarte,(hizo una pausa denotando su desprecio ante la decisión) tomaras por esposa a la kunoichi de tu elección, tienes un mes antes del anuncio de compromiso" **

**Sabía perfectamente q esto no era un premio, era otro de los ya conocidos experimentos del consejo… si juntamos esto más esto q obtendremos… en mi caso quieren un nuevo estratega, de preferencia más activo…**

**Fin flash back**

**Eso nos lleva al problema actual… al decir "de mi elección" se desligan de un problema, y aun siendo el mejor estratega no existe una solución sin daños colaterales…la mayoría hacia mi persona…**

**Pongamos primero la lista de las candidatas, Ino, mi mejor amiga y compañera, Sakura, la medico con súper fuerza, Hinata, la heredera de los Hyuga, Ten-ten la experta en armas y todas las demás quedan descartadas (edad, compromiso o ambos)…**

**Primero, Ino y Sakura aun esperan a Sasuke, por lo que al elegir a cualquiera me daría una paliza, por ese lado Ino me dolería menos, pero Choji jamás me perdonaría; Hinata, tendría q enfrentar la ira del clan Hyuga empezando por su primo Neji, y Ten-ten, nuevamente Neji sumándose Lee y ella misma a mi dolor.**

**En definitiva saldré lastimado…**

**Una llamada me saca de mis cavilaciones**

**-Eh Shikamaru- es mi mejor amigo comiendo sus papas…**

**-q tal Choji-lo Saludo**

**-porque esa cara- me asombra, es el único que realmente me conoce…**

**-tengo q elegir esposa…-ese es un buen resumen de mi problema, pero por su expresión supongo que necesita una mejor explicación…**

**-El consejo me ha premiado, debo contraer matrimonio con alguna chica de aquí…-parece haber entendido mejor.**

**-vaya, con quien?**

**-ese es el problema debo elegir…-al parecer ahora sí que entendió el problema**

**-te negaste?**

**-premio…**

**-oh, y que harás?**

**-aun no lo sé…-realmente esto excede mis capacidades…tendré que reunir datos…le hago un gesto con la mano a Choji y pongo manos a la obra…**

**Muy bien investiguemos a Ino… un momento…nosotros?...realmente esto de la esposa me esta volviendo loco…**

**Muy bien allí va, vaya que esta sonriente… es realmente bonita, su figura no esta mal, pero es mi amiga y su temperamento no es de lo mejor…y Choji…ok esto no me llevara a ningún lado…descartada**

**Next**

**Sakura… debería de estar en el hospital…**

**Camino perezosamente hacia allí…a pocos pasos algo cayo a su lado estrepitosamente una bola naranja quejándose**

**Moviendo su cabeza para mirar, tan lento como se pueda hacer esa acción, Noto quien era y se llevo una respuesta más**

**Naruto…**

**Sin un hola siquiera, cambio de dirección, Sakura + Naruto = problema mayor…así que… Ten-ten**

**En el campo de entrenamientos se encontraba la castaña practicando su ya perfecta puntería**

**Examen básico, buen cuerpo, buen carácter pero algo estricta, en definitiva paciente… convivir con Lee uff…mmm…Gran ninja, aparentemente soltera y lo más importante la opción más factible hasta el momento.**

**Un acercamiento sería oportuno…veamos…hola Ten-ten quieres ser mi esposa… mmm… ok q tal si mejor intento q ella me salude**

**Caminando hasta un árbol cercano a ella se recostó a mirar su desempeño**

**Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su presencia fuera atendida…**

**Al parecer a ella tampoco se le ocurría ninguna buena frase, pero se esforzó-Q tal Nara reuniendo datos?**

**-No, me han dado un descanso después de la última misión**

**-Cierto, felicitaciones por eso, estuviste brillante-dijo con un tono neutro pero sincero**

**Silencio incomodo…Bueno, no esperaba que congeniáramos de inmediato, pero ha sido un comienzo…**

**-Eres muy buena Ten-ten-Dijo levantándose-Nos veremos otro día-Una afirmación que se aseguraría de cumplir**

**-Adiós**

**Sería bueno empezar con Hinata como respaldo, pero creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente…**

**Bueno, Shikamaru es Shikamaru y si él dice que antes del almuerzo ya hizo todo lo que haría por hoy, tiene razón…**

**El resto del día fue tranquilo, aunque en comparación con la mañana después de esa noticia hasta un maremoto es tranquilidad, después de un almuerzo rápido fue a uno de sus numerosos puestos para contemplar nubes, y allí estuvo hasta el atardecer…Un perezoso caminar hacia su casa y a esperar por otro día…**

**Amanecía en konoha, pero varias horas más tarde Shika despertó…así q vamos al medio día…**

**Muy bien Hinata…**

**Que bien que los demás equipos practican a diario… bueno creo que Choji e Ino también lo hacen… emmm como sea, ellos entrenan en el bosque…**

**A lo lejos se oía la estrepitosa voz de Kiba acompañada de los ladridos del ya no tan pequeño Akamaru, notó que iban alejándose así que en un esfuerzo sobrehumano acelero el paso para no perderlos…**

**Varios minutos después al fin se detuvieron, como Kiba y Akamaru ya deberían haber notado su olor siguió corriendo para disimular su persecución, pasando cerca dio unos cuantos pasos demás para vieran que seguiría de no estar ellos, y finalmente…**

**Hola**

**Shikamaru!-grito el escandaloso de Kiba**

**Shikamaru-san ^/^**

**Shino se limito a saludar con la cabeza**

**Que haces por aquí amigo!**

**Entrenando un poco-no muy creíble, pero para quedarme es la mejor excusa**

**Que bien, podrías ayudarnos…Hinata ya sabe todas nuestras técnicas, le vendría bien un nuevo oponente-Dij0 un sonriente Kiba**

**Sonriendo ante su victoria-Claro, será un placer- excepto por la parte en q entreno**

**Kiba, Shino y Akamaru se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a distancia prudente mientras Shika y Hina se ponían frente a frente**

**Tal vez no halla sido tan buen plan, hace mucho que no veo sus técnicas aunque no deben variar mucho de las del clan en general, debo mantenerme lejos y atacar a distancia probablemente comience con un ataque frontal si salto y la distraigo con kunais me alejare a tiempo.**

**Milésimas de segundo en el cerebro de Shika así q en posiciones listos para empezar tal como predijo golpe frontal, pero no se esperaba esa rapidez por lo q no logro poner suficiente distancia entre ambos, así q se concentro en la defensa. Varios minutos pasaron y seguían igual ella atacaba implacable y el eludía.**

**Realmente ha mejorado, figura espectacular y nunca he visto una chica más tranquila. Definitivamente entra como opción favorable pero tener uno de los mejores clanes tratando de matarte no suena tan bien.**

**Terminada la practica se sentaron un momento para recuperar el aliento.**

**Hinata-chan recordaste traer lo que te pedi- pregunto kiba con una cara de buen perrito**

**Etto… claro Kiba-kun pre…pare para todos-sonrojada saco de una mochila cercana unas cajitas y un mantel, extendió el mantel delicadamente y dispuso las cajas abriéndolas para mostrar una serie de exquisiteces.**

**Gracias Hinata-chan nadie cocina mejor que tu-dijo con una brillante sonrisa comenzando a engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance**

**A-adelante Shino-kun, Shikamaru-san -/-**

**Vaya se ve bien, y sabe aun mejor *¬* definitivamente estoy influye en mi decisión…ok estoy pensando con el estomago como Choji, pero esta realmente deliciosa.**

**Una vez acabaron con todo, literalmente…si Kiba no se comió el contenedor fue porque Shino no lo permitió… **

**hora de continuar la investigación.**

**Lo mejor es verlas fuera de entrenamiento, al fin no estoy investigando para una misión sino para mi vida entera. Necesito encontrar un contexto diferente mmm…Ino ella puede sacar a cualquiera de rutina, primero voy por Choji y esta noche ya tendré mi contexto.**

**Como siempre lo hallo comiendo, fueron juntos a la florería y basto con un hace mucho q no veo a Naruto, Sakura ni a ninguno de los chico para q planeara una fiesta, llamara y convenciera a todos y organizara comida y bebida, si Shikamaru planea rápido Ino no se quedo atrás.**

**Satisfecho consigo mismo solo quedo esperar hasta la hora y soportar algunos mandatos de Ino.**

**Lugar y hora poco a poco se comenzó a llenar el apartamento de Choji, sep había sido elegido por Ino y no pudo negarse.**

**Todos charlando bebiendo y divirtiéndose en realidad hace mucho que no estaban todo juntos fuera de misión…**


End file.
